figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Qualna
Qualna is a member of the Governance de Magi who controls the Aether element. According to a conversation he had with the other Governors at the end of MARDEK 2, he can imitate others using his magic. He also seems to know that the Violet Crystal is corrupting other Governors (including Rohoph) but is unsure how it is affecting himself. He is the primary antagonist of Chapter 3. Background Qualna was the Aether elemental member of the Governance de Magi - a powerful group of Annunaki who oversaw and ruled the world of Anshar. He was called a 'Diviner'; his ability to look into the Astral and other realms of existence allowed him to describe past and potential future events, as well as to use magical clairvoyance to track creatures, and so on. These skills were extremely useful to the government, as you can imagine. Though tainted by the Violet Crystal just like his fellow Governors, Qualna didn't have the same lust for Rohoph's blood, and instead wished to return his old colleague to Anshar. This was because he values balance and order in all things, and realised that grudges and bloodshed only lead to valuable resources being lost and balance being disrupted, with terrible consequences for those not caught directly in the fray. He disguised himself as 'Clavis' so as to better convince Rohoph by means of an analogy, to allow Rohoph to see what he was doing to his homeworld, though his attempts were met with futility. Involvement After Moric's defeat, the Governance de Magi send Qualna to kill Rohoph after he comments on how he could do better at killing Rohoph than Moric did. Under the guise of Clavis, he controls the King of Goznor and orders Mardek and his group to find the Elemental Crystals of Belfan. After some of the crystals have been found, Rohoph confronts the King, believing him to be possessed by Qualna. After the King's defeat, Qualna reveals himself as Clavis, and he tries to escape to Anshar through an Astral Tunnel, asking Rohoph to return with him to help save Anshar. However, although Mardek and Rohoph do pursue him, it is only to kill Qualna. Finally, Rohoph casts a spell to prevent him from Soul Transferring again, despite his previous promise that he would not do so, therefore causing him to meet the same fate as Moric. Personality Despite being corrupted by the Violet Crystal, Qualna's mind seems to be the less tainted as it is shown that he is aware that the Violet Crystal is changing the other Governors' behaviour (including Rohoph's) as well as his own, and suspects that the Violet Crystal is somehow controlling them. It is revealed by the Dreamstone #17 that he was actually going to bring back Rohoph to help him destroy the Violet Crystal but couldn't tell him that because the GdM would find out and kill them both. Despite this, Qualna is somewhat ruthless, controlling the king of Goznor and getting him killed by Rohoph just to teach him a lesson, that he was also affected by the Violet Crystal. He also seems to not care at all about humans stating that Belfan and the King's death does not *matter*. (Alternatively, this could just be because Belfan presumably has a significantly lower population when compared to the other planets in the system.) It is shown that he deeply cares about his fellow Governors and about the population of Anshar though and that he dislikes conflict and prefers to solve disputes through talking instead of fighting. He also seems to be afraid of Gaspar, who has a strong hatred for him. Battle Main article: Qualna (Boss) '' '' Qualna is capable of using powerful aether-based abilities, as he is the Aether-based Governance de Magi member. He has a unique ability of creating Astral Tunnels that allow him to freely go between Belfan and Anshar, which he didn't allow Moric to go through due to the fact he did not want Rohoph to die. Similar to all other annunaki Qualna could perform a Soul Transfer on an aether person or a corpse although he is capable of controlling people who do not have the same element as he does as well, as shown as what he did to the King of Goznor. He can also create copies of his opponents. It is known that he is much stronger than Moric, as shown during Rohoph's fight with him. He is in possession of a strange weapon known as Aquila. Although he is the Aether-based Governance de Magi member, he is capable of using other elemental magic to a certain degree, possibly due to the fact that aether people can have various personalities. He is also capable of mimicking other people's appearances as he said to the other Governors, which are apparently recognisable by the key imprinted on his head, which Mardek nor his companions didn't think much of. Qualna also states that he has divination skills, which is the ability to predict future occurrences. Gallery QualnaSprite.png|Sprite Trivia *Qualna's characterization may have changed between Chapters 2 and 3. While Chapter 3 portrays him as balance-seeking pacifist, regretful of Moric's death, in the earlier chapters, he was more critical towards the other members of the GdM, such as Moric or Gaspar and was quick to approve of killing Rohoph in Chapter 1. That could be either explained by Violet Crystal's influence or Qualna's acting abilities, used to fit in without suspicion. *Qualna is the only Governance de Magi member to have the colour of his robe and eye not match the colour of his element's glyph. He is crimson instead of teal because Balthazar is already teal. *Qualna is the second Governance de Magi member to die, after Moric. *Aquila is a constellation, specifically the Eagle. Whether or not this is important or even relevant remains to be seen. Category:MARDEK Characters